Meatloaf and Potatoes
by DarkFlash86
Summary: Jonny remembers simpler times. Rated T just to be safe. A simple oneshot, please read and review!


I've had this rolling around in my head for a bit now. Just a simple oneshot...reviews are appreciated

* * *

The wind cut through his overcoat as he stared out to the open sea. He always liked coming up here to the top of the lighthouse. The view, the silence. It always seemed to help put things into perspective. He never did this while anyone else was around, however. Oh, no...he wouldn't dare. As the wind blew again, Jonny Quest shivered slightly.

_'I'm glad they're not here,'_ he thought as he sighed.

Shortly after the Maine compound was rebuilt, Hadji returned to Bangalore to deal with civil unrest in his kingdom, while Jessie went to Argentina with her mother (and Jade, oddly enough) on another archeological expedition. Dr. Quest was summoned to Washington, D.C. along with Race to some important military conference. All that was left was Jonny...and Bandit, of course.

As the blonde teen teetered on the railing, he began to think back to the adventures of the past few years. All the people he had helped and fought. Ezekiel Rage, Jeremiah Surd...Dr. Zin. A scowl came across Jonny's face when he thought of that man. Of all the men and women he had gone up against, he hated Zin the most. Jonny could still recall when he lost his beloved mother to that evil, twisted bastard.

Jonny looked down to see the waves crashing up against the rocky cliffs below, then glanced up to see the breathtaking sun set on the horizon. The view calmed him instantly. He knew that thinking about those painful memories wouldn't help him.

_'Besides,'_ he thought,_ 'what would Mom say if she saw me up here like this?'_

Jonny smirked as he closed his eyes and let his imagination loose.

_"Jonathan Quest, get down from there this instant!" _she would yell. _"If you fall from there..."_

_"I'm fine, Mom! Stop worrying!"_

_"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to worry! Now come down from there and wash up! It s time for dinner!"_

_"Awesome!"_

Just then, the air would fill with the scent of her homemade meatloaf and potatoes. It would always put a smile on Jonny's face as he ran down the steps and into his mother s arms. She would always ruffle up his hair and send him in to wash up while she and Dad set up the table.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Jonny looked up towards the horizon again. The wind picked up once again and his coat began flapping. Jonny could feel a strange sensation overtaking him. He raised his arms out to his sides, lifted his head up, closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply.

_"I love you, Jonny," _he could hear in his head. _"I'm so very proud of you."_

"I love you too, Mom," he whispered.

As he lowered his arms, he felt a warm breeze on his face. He took a quick sniff, and shot his eyes open in amazement and confusion.

"No way! It can't be..."

Jonny looked down towards the house to see his father standing by the back porch. Although he was pretty far away, Jonny could just barely make out the smile on his dad's face.

"Hey, Jonny! Are you hungry?!" Dr. Quest called out.

Without a word, Jonny hopped off the railing and raced down the stairwell in a wink. He ran all the way up to his father and stopped dead in his tracks when he got there, slightly out of breath. With a huge smile plastered on his face, he gave his dad a giant hug.

"Dad! I thought you and Race went to D.C. for the day. What happened?"

"Well, as it turns out, once we arrived the conference was postponed until next week," Dr. Quest explained with a soft grin. "Since we had no other reason to stay, Race and I flew back here."

Jonny's smile grew as both he and Dr. Quest walked inside the house. Once inside, they both heard the familiar barking and yipping of Bandit, who came rushing around the corner to greet his best friend. Jonny bent down and scooped up the pup, who in turn began licking his face furiously.

"Hey! Easy, boy! Good to see you, too!" laughed Jonny.

As Jonny placed Bandit back on the floor, he glanced at the kitchen table. His eyes glistened with tears almost immediately.

On the table was his mother s homemade meatloaf and potatoes, cooked just like when he was younger. He turned to his dad with a confused grin on his face.

"Dad...?" he asked.

Dr. Quest returned that same distant grin. "After all that s happened, especially after the past several months, I...I don't know. I always think about your mother, Jonny. When we finally rebuilt this place, I started thinking of how you used to run around outside with Bandit while...Rachel and I would..." he trailed off. Jonny could clearly see the tears build up in his dad's eyes as well.

Jonny put his hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Dr. Quest cleared his throat and continued.

"I loved her cooking. And I know this was one of your favorites," he said, pointing to the delicious looking meal in front of them. "So I thought in celebration of our homecoming, and the fall of Zin's organization, we'd have something special.

Jonny beamed. He was too happy for words, as well as slightly surprised. He never knew his dad could cook, let alone make something that only his mom made.

They sat down and began to serve themselves when Jonny noticed that Race wasn't around. He gave his father a questioning look.

"Hey, Pop. Where s Race at?"

"He's out getting some more supplies," responded Dr. Quest. "Besides, I thought it would be nice if it were just the two of us," he finished with a smile.

Jonny returned the smile and nodded as they started to eat. The memories of those happy times flooded through both of them as the dinner continued. Jonny couldn't help but close his eyes and envision his mom sitting with them.

_"Now, Jonny be sure you eat everything on your plate."_

"Don t worry, Mom," he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I will."


End file.
